Prophecy Girl
by DementorsKiss95
Summary: An average girl from an average life finds herself in a land she always dreamed of. But with her knowledge of the future, will she be able to control the fate of the Wizarding World? Or will she let it's fate control her?
1. Chapter 1

I've tried to stick to the books as closely as possible, with accurate dates etc. There will obviously be some minor changes, or maybe even bigger ones depending on the choices the my oc makes. This story is my first to be posted online so I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Intro**

Claudia sighed as she clipped in the last page of her summer project, A Survival Guide to Hogwarts. Wesa was supposed to be here for this moment, they had both worked so hard over the past weeks to make this guide, and she was missing its final page being put in place. They had both planned to be here, but Wesa had fallen ill the night before, and told Claudia to go ahead without her. She said it had been her idea, so she deserved to put the final pieces together.

Claudia sighed again as she looked to the sky, thinking back on the day when they had both decided to start this project. She was just quietly chuckling to herself at the memory of Wesa's enthusiastic response to her idea, when something caught her eye; a brilliant white star, shooting across the sky above her. She had always been one for childish traditions, so she closed her eyes, hugged her book to her, and wished for the one thing that she had been wishing for so long.

And then the world was moving. The Earth was crumbling around her feet. Bright lights danced before her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound was heard. Her whole body tingled as she was yanked backwards at an unbelievable speed, the lights now whizzing all around her.

And then it stopped. Just as suddenly as it had started, the world was now back in place, the stars back where they belong above her head. The only thing that seemed to have changed was that she was now lying on her back, staring up at the stars. Claudia reckoned she must have had a dizzy spell and collapsed. She sighed as her eyes drifted towards the moon... "Hang on a minute!" sitting up now her mind began to race. The moon had been just new when she looked at it earlier on that night, but now it was almost full! She stood up properly now, becoming fully aware of her completely new surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of grounds. There was a gigantic fence looming above her, and a forest over to her right. Smoke was rising in gentle spirals somewhere near the forest, and it was as she turned fully around that she first saw it. She had of course seen it many times before, both on screen and in her imagination. Neither had really done it justice. It was magnificent, and even bigger than she had ever thought it would be. Too many towers to count shot out from the top of it, and massive windows peered down on her.

Standing before her in all its glory, was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No way! It can't be!" Claudia stared open-mouthed ahead of her. Shaking her head a few times to try and make sense of the situation, panic began to set in. How did she get here? What was she going to do? Would she ever get home? And then it really hit her. She was at Hogwarts! And just as the thought sunk in, she started laughing. Hysterically. The whole thing is completely ridiculous! And as her laughter started to die down, she could only think of one thing; "I wish Wesa was here" she sighed under her breath. 'Right, first things first' she thought, 'I can't stand out here all night. I'll go look for Hagrid.' And she started off in the direction of the smoke, praying that she had at least come here in a year when Hagrid was still gamekeeper.

As she reached the front door of the hut, she nervously lifted her fist and gave three short, sharp raps before she could change her mind. Instantly barking could be heard from inside the hut, and a voice could be heard, "Al' right Fang, move, I'm comin'" Claudia breathed a sigh of relief, at least Hagrid was here. The door was thrown open, and streams of light peered around the enormous man that stood in the doorway. He had a look of confusion on his face. "Oh! Who're you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Er... Hi! Um..."

"You're not lost, are you?" he prodded

"Well... sort of." She was stuttering over her words, unsure how to explain the situation to him. She knew Hagrid was big, had expected it, but she could never have prepared herself for the sight of the Half-Giant before her. "My name is Claudia Winters. Could you please tell me what day it is?" it was asked as calmly as she could manage. 'Well done Claudia' she scolded herself, 'that didn't sound weird at all'.

"Er..." said Hagrid, "It's Tuesday" He looked at her a bit uncertainly.

"Oh no, sorry, I mean the date." Claudia was feeling more and more stupid with every word.

"Um... June, the 18th" as she still just looked at him he added "1991" Relief once again filled her. This was better than she could have hoped! Harry Potter would be starting Hogwarts in just a few short months, which meant that she at least knew what was going to be happening at the castle, and who would be there.

"Could you please take me to see Professor Dumbledore?" She asked with as much confidence she could muster. Hagrid was still looking at her, puzzled, but he nodded his head and signalled her to wait there a moment. Dumbledore, she thought, would be her best option. He would know what to do. She just needed to make him believe her. And it was this that she kept telling herself as Hagrid came out and she followed him up towards the castle.

It was a longer walk than she had expected, and as they came closer to the castle, her confidence started to waver. Hagrid kept shooting glances at her over his shoulder, but never said anything else to her. Claudia was glad he kept silent, because she honestly had no idea what she would say to him if he started asking questions. 'Hi, I'm from another world, know all about you and can tell your future' even in her head it sounded ridiculous.

She took a deep breath as they reached to front doors, and then took her first steps into Hogwarts castle. And it was beautiful. All her fear and worries went out of her mind as she looked around the magnificent entrance hall. Nothing she had watched or read could have ever compared to the sights all around her. Hagrid had stopped and looked round when he noticed she had stopped following him. He gave a small smile at the awed look on her face and cleared his throat to get her attention. Claudia looked embarrassed and jogged a little to catch up, and Hagrid just smiled kindly at her.

Claudia had lost count of the number of stairs they had climbed. The castle really did seem never-ending. Finally they stopped going up, and started moving along corridors instead. At one point Hagrid looked over his shoulder and told her "Third Floor we're on now." And still they kept walking.

Finally they came to a long corridor with a familiar stone gargoyle at the end of it. Claudia could hardly suppress a grin as excitement started to kick in. She was about to meet Albus Dumbledore! "Liquorice Wand" Hagrid told the gargoyle, which immediately sprang to life and jumped aside to reveal the moving staircase Claudia had read about. They both made their way up the stairs, and when Hagrid lifted a massive hand to knock on the door, Claudia was feeling nervous again. She was just trying to pull herself together again when a soft voice called out "Enter". Hagrid offered her a reassuring smile again as he pushed the door open and lead her into the circular office.

There he sat, with his emerald green robes, pointed hat and silver bears, eyes glittering behind his half moon glasses; he looked exactly as any Muggle would imagine a wizard to look. Claudia couldn't help a small smile as she saw him; he was exactly how she always imagined he would look. Not quite either of the actors who had played him, but he was closer to the first than the second. She was brought back to the situation at hand when Hagrid started talking "I dunno who she is Professor, but she asked to see you, an' she asked what the date was, too."

"Thank you Hagrid, and if you don't mind, I would like to talk to our mystery guest alone now." Said Dumbledore.

"O' course, Professor" and with a smile and a last curious glance at Claudia, Hagrid left the room. Claudia feel a lot more exposed now that she didn't have the huge man to hide behind. She glanced nervously over at Dumbledore, who just smiled and gestured to the chair across from him. As she sat down she couldn't help but think of all the people who had sat in this chair, or the people who hadn't sat in the chair yet. Voldemort himself had sat here for his job interview. Harry Potter would spent many lessons with Dumbledore sitting here.

"Er... I don't really know how to explain this." Claudia started nervously.

"Why don't you start with your name." He said with a kind smile.

"Ok. Well, my name is Claudia Winters. I'm 17 years old. And I come from a different world"

Dumbledore looked taken aback. " I think you better tell me the whole story."


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story. Reviews are very welcome as I'm quite new at this. Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Where I come from," she started, "all of this; Hogwarts, magic, wizards and stuff, all of it is just a story. It's just a series of books. None of it is actually real. Magic doesn't exist. Hogwarts doesn't exist." She looked at Dumbledore to gauge his reaction. He seemed to be taking it all in very calmly. Claudia continued; "The story lasts the duration of seven years in seven books, and is centred on the life of Harry Potter, starting around the time he turns eleven." Dumbledore seemed to be deep in thought. Finally he spoke.

"So, from these books, you know the future of the Wizarding World? And of individuals?"

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Then you must be careful not to tell me anything of my future, or the futures of those around me." He warned her.

"Ok. Well, I'll only ever tell you something if it means a life or death situation" She was determined she could at least help prevent the deaths of what had been some of her favourite characters. She might as well do some good while she's stuck here, right?

Dumbledore pondered this for a moment "Yes, I suppose that sounds agreeable. Now for my next question; what is in that book you are carrying?"

"Oh! I completely forgot about this! Well, I suppose you could call it an encyclopaedia of all the main characters and events in the Harry Potter books, er... that is, of The Wizarding World and its various inhabitants. It should be really helpful for me while I'm here. It's also got some other information that I can't tell you about, um, spoilers." She smiled nervously up at him. Dumbledore's face changed to as serious as she had seen him yet.

"Now, your knowledge of the future and your book of, for lack of a better word, prophecies, could be very dangerous in the wrong hands and land you in some deep trouble if anyone were to find out about your insight into future events." His face was grave.

"Oh," she said, "I never thought of it like that." Worry started to creep up on her.

"I think the best thing for you at the moment would be to remain at Hogwarts where myself, and perhaps one or two loyal colleagues, can keep an eye on you, and be there to protect you if need be." His eyes twinkled down at her as he awaited her response.

"Hang on... Do you mean... I'm staying at Hogwarts?"

"It would appear so." Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. Claudia's mind raced. It was more than she could have ever dreamed for. She was actually going to be staying at Hogwarts! The place she had fantasised about for as long as she could remember.

"Wait. What will I do at Hogwarts? I can't exactly attend classes, I'm a Muggle."

"Are you?" He asked with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Of course I am! I told you, magic doesn't exist where I come from." She was getting confused now. She knew Dumbledore had that effect on people.

"Ah," he said, "But you are no longer in that world anymore, and magic _is_ possible here."

"Ok. So how do we find out if I'm a witch or not?" There was a glimmer of hope in her question.

"There is one simple solution to that task. The Sorting Hat will not place anyone who does not have magical potential. Therefore, we shall simply place the Hat on your head, and if it reaches a decision, then you are a witch, and will make your task of blending in much easier." She could hardly suppress her excitement now. There was actually a chance that she could learn magic! She could be sorted! She could get her own wand! She could become an epic witch! She mentally scolded herself. There was always the chance that she was a Muggle, and she shouldn't get her hopes up too high.

Claudia then noticed that while she had been battling with her excitement, Dumbledore had risen and walked over to one of his many shelves lined with various strange looking items. He lifted the musty looking old hat from its place and strolled over to where she sat. He gave her a small smile as she stared at it, panic evident in her eyes. "Try not to worry too much, whatever happens I shall find a place for you at Hogwarts." This didn't help much. She now had images in her mind of her slaving away in the kitchens with the House-Elves. And so the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

'Well well well. I don't recall ever seeing someone quite like you in the castle before.' Claudia jumped as the voice sounded in her head. 'Do you belong here?'

'That's what you're supposed to tell me!' She thought back angrily.

'No need to take that tone with me now, I can tell you that you are indeed a witch. You're full of magical potential.' She breathed a sigh of relief. Now all she had to worry about was what house she would be put in. 'Now, I can see a fierce loyalty in you that is commonplace in Hufflepuff.'

'If I end up in Hufflepuff I'm wishing myself back home.'

'All right, no need for that. There is also bravery, and a great sense of right and wrong. Ambition, a desire to be praised an admired. Oh, and intelligence too. You're trustworthy, but you're also quite manipulative and untrusting of others. Yes, there really is only one place for you; SLYTHERIN'

The last word was shouted out for Dumbledore to hear. She felt quite good about this; she had always thought of herself as a Slytherin, and any online quizzes she had taken pointed towards this house as well. She was determined to prove that not all Slytherins go Darkside, as she liked to call it. Dumbledore just smiled at her; apparently the choice of house didn't bother him either.

"And now," he started, "There is one more thing we need to discuss." She looked at him with full attention, still in high spirits over her sorting. "I think the best role for you to take at the moment is that of a seventh year student, coming to Hogwarts for the first time for your final year of magical education, after six years of homeschooling. I will have to enlist one or two teachers to help you over the summer, and to teach you as much as possible before term starts in September. They will have to be told of the real situation of course, so for the first I suggest Professor Snape, as he is both your new head of house and one of my most trusted colleagues. For the second, I recommend Professor McGonagall. She is an excellent witch, the Deputy Headmistress, and a loyal friend. I would trust both of them with my life, and therefore hope you will learn to do the same with yours."

"Right. Ok. Snape and McGonagall, I can do that." She said more to herself.

"May I ask, do you know of the circumstances in which Severus Snape came to work for me?"

"Yes Sir." She was unsure how he would react to hearing that she knew Snape's most guarded secret.

"Good. That will remove some potential complications on the question of his loyalty." And that was all he had to say on that matter. "Now, this has been quite an eventful night, so I suggest you get some sleep and we shall discuss further plans in the morning, along with your introductions to Professors Snape and McGonagall. I will send word to them immediately, informing them of the aid I would like them to give you over the summer."

"Ok Professor. Thank you." She said with a smile, truly grateful of the effort he was going through to keep her safe.

"Now, if you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to the guest quarters in the dungeon, which will also help you become familiar with the area for when the school year starts." And with that she followed him out of the office, still amazed at everything that had just happened, and daydreaming about the time she would be spending at Hogwarts. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to sara235xxx for the review :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"The current password is Salazar Slytherin." Dumbledore told her as they arrived at a door in the dungeons. "It can be changed anytime you like from the inside. I recommend switching passwords every few weeks, just in case." He gave her a smile. She nodded once and looked at the bare wood door.

In a firm and clear voice Claudia told the door "Salazar Slytherin." It gave a small click.

"Well, I'll leave you to settle in and get some rest. Someone will be sent to collect you in the morning. Goodnight" And with that he turned on his heel and walked off back down the corridor.

Claudia gave a small sigh and turned to doorknob, not entirely sure what she was expecting to find on the other side. As soon as she stepped in Claudia was bombarded with the beauty of the room. Dumbledore had definitely taken into account her newly found Slytherin pride, as the ornate double four-post bed was draped with silver curtains, and donned in luxurious green silk sheets.

An antique wardrobe stood in the far corner of the room with the bed, and the front half consisted of a small fireplace, a green leather sofa and wing backed armchair. A large bookcase took about a third of one wall, and along the back wall of the room stood a beautiful dark wooden desk. Across from the bed was another door, which she assumed lead to the bathroom.

The bed looked so incredibly inviting, her eyes were starting to get heavy, and Claudia was just thinking about collapsing into it and letting herself fall into the wonderful world of dreams. CRACK!

She jumped and whipped around at the sudden noise. Standing there, in the middle of the room, was the strangest looking creature that she had ever seen. It was quite short and very skinny, with bat-like ears and huge round eyes. It was wearing what looked like a sort of lopsided dress made from what she thought was probably an old tartan curtain, and it was smiling nervously up at her. Claudia of course knew exactly what this creature must be. She had just met her first house-elf.

"Hello Miss Claudia, my name is Blinky. Professor Dumbledore sent me to help Miss Claudia. He says that while you're here, I've to work for you from now on. Blinky will help you find anything you need Miss, and then Blinky will come back again in the morning to take Miss Claudia to breakfast in the Great Hall."

Claudia smiled awkwardly at the little creature. "Um, hello Blinky. You don't have to call me Miss, just Claudia's fine."

"Oh thank you Miss Claudia, er... Claudia. Blinky would be honoured to call Miss Claudia by her first name only." Blinky grinned widely at her. "Would Mi... Would Claudia like Blinky to help with anything?"

"Um, could you help me to find something to sleep in please?" She was still a little uncomfortable with the whole servant thing.

"Of course Miss Claudia! Blinky would love to help you find something to wear!" She seemed overly enthusiastic at the prospect of the simple task.

"Thank you Blinky, and really, just call me Claudia." She gave the elf a small smile. However, Blinky's face filled with horror and Claudia, anticipating what was about to happen, managed to catch her as she lunged head first into the bookcase. "Blinky, I, uh, I forbid you to hurt yourself." She looked uncertainly at the elf.

"Thank you Mi... Claudia! You are a kind, kind person!"

"Er... yeah, thanks. Anyway, let's find me something to wear to bed." Hopefully she could steer Blinky away from potentially painful subjects.

"Professor Dumbledore said that there were some spare robes in the wardrobe that you could use tonight, and that you will be going to get shoppings tomorrow. Blinky will wash your cloths tonight so Claudia can wear them again tomorrow!" Claudia was amazed at how much the elf seemed to be enjoying all this.

The robes from the wardrobe completely drowned her, but they were very comfortable. Blinky came back in when she was done getting changed and hurriedly gathered up all of Claudia's discarded clothes. "Can Blinky do anything else to help Claudia?" It was like she was hoping that there was more work to do!

"No Blinky, thanks. You did a really good job tonight, I don't know how I would have managed without you." She gave Blinky a grateful smile. Blinky looked at her as if this was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. Claudia started to worry that she had maybe overdone it with the compliment. The little elf came up to her and hugged her around the middle.

Blinky beamed at her. "Blinky will return in the morning to take Claudia to breakfast."

"Yeah, um, goodnight Blinky." Once her new friend had left, Claudia decided that she wanted to explore one last thing before going to bed; the bathroom.

It was absolutely amazing! It was like a smaller version of how she had always imagined to prefects bathroom to look. A large silver tub the size of a Jacuzzi sat in the middle of the room. Several taps lined the outer ring, and from the ceiling hung three large shower-heads. If this was how Hogwarts treated it's guests, it was a wonder that anyone ever wanted to leave!

The last thing Claudia remembered of the night was sinking into the most comfortable bed she had ever been in, and letting her eyes close to happy thoughts of what was to come in the morning.


End file.
